Siempre a tu lado
by Naiko
Summary: Los merodeadores comienzan sus bromas a los Slynterin jejeje una un poco pesada, que le acurre a Sirius? y Lily?, Sam y James muy bonita pareja? si quieren saber lean, review por favor para proximos capitulos
1. Default Chapter

"SIEMPRE A TU LADO" Por: Naiko Li y Crystal23.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Pasaba de la media noche. La luna nueva era la que podía distinguirse en el cielo nublado carente de estrellas. en ese momento, un grupo de personas se reúnen en un cementerio terrible lleno de maldad, desolación oscuridad, el lugar predilecto de él.  
  
Persona 1: Bueno y ¿que noticias me traen de la famosa profecía que precede a mi antecesor?-observando a aquellos vasallos arrodillados delante de él. el miedo podía sentirse en el ambiente y en la respiración agitada de cada uno de los presentes.  
  
Persona 2: (con un miedo terrible dice) Tenemos entendido que ya han comenzado a buscar a aquellos que se enfrentaran a usted Mi Señor.  
  
Persona 1: Tonto, eso ya lo se desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿que cosas nuevas me puedes decir?  
  
Persona 3: (con mas orgullo) yo le tengo una información más importante, Mi Señor.  
  
Persona 1: Pues habla ya- observando a quien intervino. Podía sentir la confianza en su voz. pero no dejaba de sentir temor ante su presencia.  
  
Persona 3: sabemos quien es el portador o en su caso, quien puede ser el portador del poder de la destrucción de nuestro grupo.  
  
Persona 1: Vaya eso me esta gustando (viendo a la tercera persona con malicia) parece que después de todo, si me servirás de algo y dejaras de ser el inútil del grupo.  
  
Persona 3: Si mi señor Lord Voldemord yo sé quien puede ser el portador y se como podemos atraerlo al grupo. tengo los medios para hacerlo.  
  
Voldemord: esta bien; confiaré por ultima vez en ti. espero que ahora cumplas con tu trabajo.  
  
Persona 3: Claro señor verá que podrá confiar en mi, mas que en ninguno; ya que yo, al igual que usted, odio tanto a esos muggles y sangre sucia.  
  
Voldemord: Esta bien y a todos los demás (Dirigiéndose a un grupo de una 15 personas mas) quiero que busque mas seguidores y la forma de terminar con Dumbledore; él es a quien más odio porproteger a esos sangre sucia. -y es el único que a podido vencerme en mi propio juego (pensando esto ultimo, para él mismo)  
  
Dicho esto, Lord Voldemord se va acompañado de una serpiente enorme.  
  
Persona 2: ¿Estas seguro delo que acabas de decir? recuerda que si fallas esta vez no abra nada que te salve de su furia.  
  
Persona 4: El tiene razón. ninguno de nosotros podrá ayudarte.  
  
Persona 3: Pues gracias por la preocupación pero ¿desde cuando se preocupan por mi? acaso no cada cual se rasca con sus propias uñas, ¿no fue lo ultimo que dijeron? (con una sonrisa diabólica).  
  
Persona 4: ¿Tan seguro estas que lograras tu objetivo?-observando con la seguridad con que su colaborador se expresaba.  
  
Persona 3: Claro que lo estoy, además que tengo mis medios para llegar a algunos de los que se oponen a nuestro señor y se la manera de derrocarlos con la ayuda de algunos nuevos amigos.  
  
Persona 5: Pues como se ve que no quieres nuestra ayuda, será mejor que nos retiremos para hacer cada cual nuestro trabajo.  
  
Persona 2: Si será lo mejor ya nos mantendremos al tanto de los que cada uno haga; ¿no por eso es que mejor trabajamos? para destruir a todos los que se nos oponen ¿verdad?  
  
Dicho esto ultimo, cada quien se va del lugar, pero una figura negra permanece observando cada movimiento de cada uno de los presentes momentos antes y de su retirada de aquel baldío terreno.  
  
Persona 3: Muy bien, ya salgan.  
  
Saliendo de entre los matorrales aparecen dos figuras de estatura mediana en comparación de la segunda persona, no se les ve el rostro ya que lo tienen cubierto por una capucha negra.  
  
Persona 3:-Muy bien, han oído todo y saben que no podemos fallar así que ya saben su trabajo dentro de dos semanas, regresarán a Hogwarts y comenzaremos a reunir seguidores ¿entendido?  
  
Las dos figuras asintieron con la cabeza.  
  
La mayor acercándose a la mas pequeña de las tres los toma por el cuello y le dice:-Te advierto: nadie se debe enterar que tienes tratos con migo o de lo contrario te destruiré a ti y a todos aquellos que amas, debes entregármelo antes de que termine el curso ¿entendido? debes separarlos; y te lo advierto: tendré gente vigilándote, ahora vete.-dejándolo marcharse y soltándole.  
  
Saliendo muy apresurada en cuanto lo soltó del cuello, este se hecho a correr en dirección de contraria por donde se fueron los demás. En pocos momentos, desapareció entre las sombras.  
  
Persona 3: ¿Crees que podremos con fiar en el?- observando por donde se había ido y mirando de reojo a su interlocutor, hablando de manera calmada y colocando la mano en su hombro, lo que retiró en pocos segundos.  
  
Persona X: Claro. es muy tonto y no tiene el valor de enfrentarse a mi -observando por donde se marchaba -no te preocupes, que yo lo vigilaré. Además de demostrarte a ti y a nuestro Señor que estoy listo...lo estoy- con voz decidida.  
  
Dicho esto ambos desaparecen del lugar.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dos semanas después.-  
  
-¡¡James Potter!!- se gritaba por toda la casa por parte de una voz femenina que daba a entender que estaba en problemas a pesar de que estaba aun en cama. Observó su reloj al lado de su cama que decía- desayuno- y estaba al lado de una fotografía de una chica de ojos café y pelo castaño quien le saludaba.- ¡¡Si no bajas en este instante, te juro que te castigo hasta el próximo año de colegio!!. - Dijo antes de volver a la cocina.  
  
Incorporándose, se colocó inmediatamente sus gafas. Momentos después de ir al baño, aun estaba en pijama. Se miró a si mismo en el espejo y este le dijo- ¡¡Que fachas tienes!!  
  
-Si tuvieras que haber pasado la noche como lo hice yo, tuvieses las mismas fachas- le respondió y unos momentos después, cuando se disponía a bajar, dijo-tuve una mala noche. Pesadillas aunque, no recuerdo nada. ¿por qué te respondo?? No es como si me pudieras responder.-saliendo de su habitación. Las maletas aun no estaban terminadas de hacer.  
  
-buenos días- dijo al bajar a la cocina donde la mesa ya tenía el desayuno servido.- ¿Avena? ¿Eso es lo que hiciste para mi desayuno de despedida?- observando su plato algo decepcionado.-¿además cual año escolar siguiente? Este es mi ultimo ¿o acaso se te olvidó?  
  
-No se me olvidó querido- dijo ella dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa- solo que me parece increíble que el año siguiente, serás un graduado de Hogwarts. Aunque en cierta forma, agradecería que dedicaras mas tiempo a los estudios que a esos "experimentos" tuyos y dejaras de bromear tanto con Sirius Black.  
  
-¿Dónde está papá?-cambiando de tema.  
  
-Tu padre como Auror, tiene salidas inesperadas. Algo en Rochester. Son los gajes del oficio, querido. - mirando el rostro serio de su hijo y observando nuevamente el desayuno. acariciándole aquel pelo heredado de su padre dijo- vendrá para llevarte a la estación. Me lo prometió antes de irse- animando así, con ello a James.  
  
En ese momento se escuchó un ruido como si explotara algo en la casa contigua a los Potter. James en ese momento sonríe mientras observaba aun su plato con avena. Sabía cual era el motivo en la explosión. Su madre lo miró y suspiró profundo. Él dijo- ¿Le servirás desayuno también?- mirando que se dirigía a la cacerola que estaba en la estufa.  
  
Ella no respondió. Solo escucharon cuando alguien se aproximaba corriendo por el patio lateral de la residencia y momentos después ingresaba un chico de la misma edad de su hijo, de pelo negro intenso que le llegaba por debajo del cuello, como le gustaba usarlo. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos y un brillo especial, diciendo- Muy buenos días- tomando el plato que la Señora Potter le extendía segundos antes de ingresar por la puerta como era costumbre en la mayor parte de los días de aquel verano y de todos los años que lo conocía-.¿cómo estamos el día de hoy? ¿listos para regresar a Hogwarts?  
  
-¿Qué le hiciste ahora Sirius?-preguntaba la Señora Potter, observando al mejor amigo de su hijo. Se conocían desde que James y Sirius tenían cada uno cuatro años. Desde entonces, han sido inseparables.  
  
-¿Yo? ¿Hacer algo? ¿yo sería capaz?- observando con rostro angelical a la Señora Potter quien no se creía el rostro del jovencito.  
  
Lo conocía demasiado bien. A él y a James.- ¿supongo que lo ayudaste, no? -dirigiendo la mirada a su hijo-  
  
-¿Quién? ¿Yo?- preguntaba James con la cuchara de avena en su boca-. Esta vez, no . lo juro- observando a su madre.  
  
-Bueno- dijo ella. Sabía que no sacaría nada de esos dos. Tenían los temperamentos bastante fuertes. Y se protegían uno al otro. Jamás se traicionarían. Lo sabía. Tenía demasiado años conociendo a Sirius Black, para que este declarara, o en todo caso, James, que tenían algo planeado.- Sirius, por favor, ayuda a James a que termine de empacar. Tenemos que llevarle a la estación en menos de una hora..  
  
-Si señora- dijo Sirius tomando a James por el cuello del Pijama y llevándoselo por la puerta dejando a la señora Potter a solas.  
  
-¿Qué le hiciste Sirius?-preguntaba James dirigiéndose ambos jóvenes a la habitación.  
  
-Embrujé la edición del profeta cuando me tocaba buscarlo de la ventana. -dijo todo orgulloso- le salieron pies y manos y cuando abres sus paginas para tratar de leer hace "Uggaaaaaajajajaja" diez veces mas fuerte que lo normal- riéndose- pero tuve que salir cuando mi padre se puso de pie dirigiéndose ante mi. No creo que para felicitarme. No entiende que tengo ya 17 años. No puede tratarme como un niño...- entrando a la recamara de James. Se percató que aun sus maletas estaban a mitad hechas- ¿Por qué aun no has empacado?  
  
-Mala noche- dijo James- pesadillas.  
  
-Empaca todo lo que compramos en el callejón Diagon para las bromas- dijo Sirius comenzando a entrar en el baúl todo lo que él consideraba importante. Tomó el retrato de la chica que estaba en la mesita de James y dijo- ¿Te llevarás esto también?- mostrándole la foto.  
  
-si - dijo el observando la foto de la chica y tomándola de las manos de Sirius, la introdujo en el baúl- ¿Empacaste anoche?  
  
-Si- dijo Sirius observando a su mejor amigo- pero creo que mis padres no tendrán ánimos de llevarme ¿no habrá problema si me voy contigo a la estación, eh James?  
  
-No creo- dijo James observándole. En ese momento, una lechuza con una nota en la pata, se posa en la ventana.  
  
-¿No es la lechuza de Remus?- preguntaba James dirigiéndose a la ventana.  
  
-De seguro se le olvidó algo- dijo Sirius- ya lo conoces, llega hora antes a la estación... ¿qué dice?- viendo a James tomar la nota en sus manos y comenzándola a leerla.  
  
-Que ya está en la estación- dijo James -que no nos olvidemos de las bengalas ni del polvo pica- pica y que... ya tiene una idea para lo que planeamos.  
  
-Bravo Remus- dijo Sirius observando la nota- vamos, tenemos que terminar de empacar para que nos lleven.  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Notas de Autoras: Este es nuestro primer fin juntas (Naiko: bueno el mío es el segundo pero de Crystal sí que tiene experiencia) Este es un fic hecho por dos grandes admiradoras de estos chicos (Naiko yo soy admiradora de James, Crystal yo de Sirius) este fic esta dedicado para los fans de esos dos chicos y seguimos esperando el quinto libro.  
  
Avances del próximo capitulo.- Llega un nuevo curso y el ultimo todo esta listos para comenzarlo, todos excepto unos amigos, las vacaciones no les han sentado del todo bien, muchos sentimientos se centran en tres chicos que no saben que hacer y recuerdan su vida juntos, mientras muchas sorpresas vendrán de parte de uno de los cuatro inseparables que ni se imaginan.  
  
Comentarios, dudas, preguntas...a nuestros correos:  
  
Naiko_Li@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Sakura_journal@yahoo.com  
  
Aceptamos reviews también.- 


	2. capitulo 1

"SIEMPRE A TU LADO" Por: Naiko Li y Crystal23.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Capitulo uno: "Regreso a Gryffindor"  
  
-pórtense bien ustedes dos- decía la señora Potter mirando a Sirius y a James una vez atravesaron la pared para llegar al anden 9 ¾- no quiero recibir Howlers acerca de su mala conducta- al lado de ella estaba un hombre de aproximadamente 35 años de pelo revuelto y ojos azules. Llevaba gafas puestas. Del lado de este, estaban los padres de Sirius. Suponiendo que su hijo se iría con ellos, insistieron a Sirius acompañarle hasta la estación. Era su hijo y no querían despedirse desde la casa. De todas maneras pasaría un año antes de que volvieran a verlos.  
  
-James- dijo su padre mirándole seriamente- ya es tu ultimo año...trata de no mortificar a Dumbledore con sus bromas. Ya tiene suficiente con todo lo que ha pasado.  
  
-No entiendo- dijo Sirius defendiéndose- con todo lo que ocurre, hacemos un servicio comunitario hacerlos reír...  
  
Los cuatro adultos los observaron por unos momentos ante ese comentario. La señora Potter y Black no pudieron evitar observarse. La astucia de Sirius para inventar cualquier excusa era bien conocida. Aunque la inteligencia de sus hijos era notable y en el caso de James campeón de Quiddicht y responsable de ser los ganadores de las copas de las casas por tres años consecutivos. Sirius por su otra parte, era todo un conquistador en Hogwarts. Cambiaba novias como cambiaba sus medias...además de inteligente, apuesto y ser el capitán de los merodeadores, el mejor y mas unido grupo que jamás había pasado por Hogwarts. Finalmente cuando dieron el aviso, se despidieron de sus hijos y los vieron ingresar al tren. En pocos momentos, vieron en uno de los vagones a Remus esperándoles, pero no estaba solo. Una chica también estaba esperando.  
  
-James- dijo La chica de pelo color castaño y ojos café. La chica se aferró a sus brazos y le besó en los labios. Él le correspondió de la misma forma. Era delgada. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Su piel era bastante blanca y llevaba el pelo por debajo de la cintura. Sus ojos de un color azul, que hacia que James se perdiera en ellos. Su familia era bastante conocida en los ambientes de los brujos. Iba en séptimo curso y conoció a James desde el principio de Hogwarts, lo admiraba por lo bien que se le daba el Quiddicht de lo cual ella era gran admiradora de ese deporte, pero no lo practicaba, pero su relación no comenzó hasta la fiesta de Halloween en sexto. Desde entonces, eran inseparables aunque si se conocían desde que eran pequeños. Su nombre era Samantha Andrews y pertenecía como Prefecta de Ravenclaw.  
  
-Samantha- dijo el abrazándole- te extrañé mucho.  
  
-Yo también, James- dijo ella y en un momento observó el rostro de Sirius. se separó del joven y dijo- hola Sirius- regalándole una dulce sonrisa.  
  
-Hola Sam- dijo Sirius- ¿piensas robar la atención de Cornamenta de mi, eh?  
  
-¿qué esperas Canuto?- dijo James- es mi novia...  
  
-Pero soy tu mejor amigo-dijo el fingiendo dolor en las palabras de su amigo.  
  
-Sirius- dijo Remus- ¿cómo has estado?  
  
-Bien-dijo Sirius dejando de ver a su amigo y a su novia y mirando a su amigo.- ¿qué cuentas? Dijiste que tenías una idea acerca de lo que planeamos ¿nos la dirás?  
  
-Es cierto- dijo James sentándose junto a Sam delante de Remus. - a ver dinos que se te ocurrió.  
  
-Debemos de esperar a Peter ¿no creen?- dijo el joven- no tarda en llegar...  
  
-Eso es seguro que está con Amanda- dijo James- es la única chica en todo Hogwarts, que gusta de Peter.  
  
-Eso es porque es una chica dulce, James- dijo Samantha.- no se lleva de las apariencias.  
  
-igual que tu- dijo James dedicándole una dulce sonrisa con la cual la joven se sonrojó.  
  
-No estoy de acuerdo James- dijo Sirius observando a su amigo- las chicas, importándole el rostro, es que se involucran con los chicos. En la mayoría de los casos, es por los rostros que los engañan... un rostro bonito se viene en el medio y se enamoran perdidamente, en otros casos, hasta engañan a sus novios...o no le cuentan de ciertos deslices que tuvieron en algún momento.  
  
-Tienes muy mala impresión - dijo Remus mirando a Sirius después de haber dicho todo esto.  
  
-Es la experiencia que habla.- dijo Sirius- las chicas se llevan de la fama, el físico y algunas veces la fortuna y las influencias de los chicos a la hora de tomar una decisión de con quien quieren estar- observando detenidamente a Sam y a James.  
  
-Miren quien habla. - dijo Remus observando y desviando la atención de James que tenía en Sirius para dirigirse a la de Lunático- te conozco desde que ingresé a Hogwarts y puedo decirte que no hay labios que no conozcan los tuyos Sirius- sonriéndole.  
  
-Es cierto- dijo Sirius- no hay nadie que se me ha podido resistir...  
  
-Apuesto lo contrario- dijo James- hay dos es decir, tres a quienes no has podido conquistar...  
  
-¿Quieres apostar?- dijo Sirius- dime los nombres y si acierto una de ellas...me invitarás la próxima cerveza de mantequilla en las tres escobas. Cuando salgamos a Homeasdge. -Sirius- dijo Remus- sabes que perderás- tratando de controlar a su amigo. Sabía de un secreto que ocultaba. Sam estaba seria observando los movimientos y lo que Sirius decía y hacía en esos momentos. Le preocupaba lo que Sirius podía decir. Amaba a James, no le cabía duda en su corazón. Pero Sirius guardaba un secreto. Estaba consciente de ello. En ese momento, alguien irrumpió en el vagón.  
  
-Aquí están- dijo una chica pelirroja ingresando al vagón y observando en tenso ambiente que se respiraba. Podía darse cuenta por los rostros de Remus, Samantha y Sirius.-Amanda, te dije que estarían aquí.  
  
-Hola Lily- dijo Remus mirándole- ¿Cómo pasaste el verano? - acercándose a la joven y dándole un beso en la mejilla-  
  
-Ya sabes- -dijo ella observándole- tuve que visitar a mis tíos y primos a Sheffield, una total pesadilla. - dijo la pelirroja de profundo ojos verdes y observando a cada uno de los ocupantes del vagón. En ese momento otra chica ingresa. Tenía el pelo negro y ojos azules intensos y de estatura media.- buscamos. O en realidad Amanda- señalando a su lado- busca a Peter ¿alguien lo ha visto?  
  
-Hola chicos- dijo Amanda observándoles- ¿de que hablaban?  
  
-Nada importante-dijo Remus observándole- ¿Peter aun no llega?- observando a Amanda.  
  
-No pudimos comunicarnos o vernos mucho este verano- dijo Amanda observándoles- su padre lo mantuvo bastante ocupado este verano...¿cuándo lo vean podrían decirle que lo busco?  
  
-No creo que lo veas- dijo Sirius- ha decidido irse a vivir a Rusia- mirando a Amanda- para alejarse de los bromistas de Slyterin.  
  
-No debió hacerlo- dijo Amanda entristecida. Era costumbre que Sirius le tomara el pelo a la joven, perteneciente a Hufflepuff quien era tan ingenua que se creía todo lo que le dijeran. Amanda es una chica no tan delgada, ni tan alta como sus dos amigas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, Lily y Sam, pero junto con ella eran las tres chicas mas cercanas a los merodeadores. A pesar de no ser muy bonita como sus dos amigas tenia algo muy especial de ella que era ser la chica mas dulce y mas inocente de todo Hogwarts, además del pelo negro y sus ojos eran azules. al igual de ser una de las pocas chicas que nunca tubo que ver con Sirius, además de ser la segunda mejor buscadora, claro detrás de James.- huir no es la solución.  
  
-No le creas Amanda- dijo Lily mientras a Sirius mirándole desafiantemente- solo por que crees que eres todo un conquistador de toda falda de Hogwarts, no te da derecho de burlarte de los demás. -reprochándole la mentira.  
  
-Sabes una cosa Lily- dijo Sirius- ¿por qué no lo intentamos? - acercándose seductoramente a su interlocutora y observando a James y Samantha.- serías parte del grupo ¿qué dices?  
  
-no necesito formar parte de un grupo en donde las chicas tienen que ser algo de los chicos- dijo ella respondiéndole- además ni muerta que estuviera.  
  
-Apuesto a que no tienes novio- dijo Sirius para herirla.- ¿Quién se metería con una santa como tu?  
  
-Sirius- dijo James reprochadoramente. Podía leer el dolor en los ojos de Lily debido a este ultimo comentario- ¿qué es lo que te pasa?- se puso de pie entre Lily y Sirius.  
  
-No necesito que nadie me defienda- dijo Lily observando tanto a uno como a otro. Remus también se puso de pie y al lado de Lily- será mejor que me vaya.- en el momento que salía, tropezó con Peter Pettigrew-  
  
-Lo siento - dijo el joven.  
  
-No importa-dijo ella marchándose del vagón. Pudo observar Peter que tenía los ojos con lagrimas.  
  
-Peter- dijo Amanda besándole y abrazándole- por fin llegas. Te extrañé mucho.  
  
-Yo también- dijo Peter respondiendo a los abrazos.  
  
-Iré a hablar con Lily- dijo Remus saliendo del vagón y antes de marcharse dijo- Sirius: sea lo que sea que te ocurre, no tienes que pagarlo con una chica tan buena como Lily. No se merece esa clase de desprecio.-mirándole por ultima vez, se fue del vagón.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntó James mientras lo observaba tomar asiento donde momentos antes, estaba Remus- ¿por qué le hablaste así?  
  
-Tengo mis razones - dijo el sin darle mayor importancia. Solo observaba el rostro de James. no dijo mas nada en el momento que el tren comenzó a moverse.- razones que a nadie les incumbe.  
  
-Sirius- dijo Peter mirándole- te comprendo que tengas tus razones pero es la primera vez que escucho que le haces algo a Lily. Ella con Remus y contigo era que mas bien se llevaba.  
  
-Estoy en guerra con las mujeres- mirando a Samantha y luego a Amanda- es todo.  
  
-¿Alguna chica te rechazó en el verano, cierto?- dijo James que hizo que su amigo le observara.- te conozco. El mal humor que tienes es que te rechazaron.  
  
-A decir verdad- mirando a James- si. Me rechazaron por segunda vez.  
  
-¿Segunda vez? -preguntaba Peter- ¿por la misma chica?  
  
-Así es- dijo Sirius- es del colegio. Tiene su novio y todo pero sabía que me interesaba desde antes que se involucrara con el sujeto.- observando a James- pero no me hizo caso a mi y ahora es novia del chico... este verano me encontré con ella y le pedí que lo intentáramos pero me volvió a rechazar.  
  
-Pero no lograras nada insultando a toda chica que se presente en tu camino...- dijo Amanda.- no es correcto.  
  
-Es que no entienden.- dijo Sirius- me interesa mucho esa chica y pensar que no puedo estar cerca de ella, abrazarla, besarla, decirle cuanto la quiero, me vuelve loco- mirando a Amanda.- ustedes son chicas- mirando a Sam y a Amanda- ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿alguna tiene una idea? Vamos, son mis amigas ¿qué puedo hacer para conquistarla?  
  
-Creo que deberías olvidarla- dijo Samantha- es decir, te ha dicho que es feliz con el chico ¿por qué no dejarla que sea feliz? Sería egoísta de tu parte pretender que ella deje su novio por ti.  
  
-Opino igual que Sam- dijo Amanda- pero si amas a la chica deberías luchar por ella. O en todo caso... olvídala. Es difícil. pero puedes hacerlo. Conozco por ejemplo- pensándolo por unos instantes- a Lily Evans. A pesar de lo que le has hecho, podría perdonarte. ¿por qué no le pides perdón y te haces su amigo? Es una gran chica.  
  
-¿Sirius con Lily?- dijo James observando a su amigo- ella es inteligente, tiene un rostro bonito y es muy estudiosa. Polos opuestos... podrías intentarlo. Conócela y sal con ella. Tal vez, al final te olvides de aquella que te ha roto el corazón. -y despertando curiosidad en él dijo- ¿quién es la chica?  
  
-¿Qué chica?-preguntó él.  
  
-¿Cuál mas? la que te gusta tanto...¿quién es?  
  
Observando a James dijo- es una chica de otra de las casas...no tiene importancia. Trataré de olvidarme de ella.- observando a su amigo con su novia. Poniéndose de pie dijo.- Disculpen, tengo que ir a disculparme con Lily.- saliendo por la puerta.  
  
-¡¡pobrecito!!- dijo Amanda- Amor no correspondido: que cruel.  
  
-Y en un gran sujeto como Sirius- dijo James- no me imagino ninguna chica, aparte de Lily que pueda rechazarlo...es un gran chico.  
  
-Como hablas de él, podías salir con el ¿Eh James?- dijo Peter observándole. En ese momento alguien entra por la puerta.  
  
-Partida de perdedores- dijo Lucius Malfoy, de pelo plateado y ojos casi grises y fríos, acompañado de Crabble y Goyle. Una chica estaba de su lado. Miraba con desprecio al interior del vagón. -¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-dijo James mirándole- ¿vienes a buscar problemas tan temprano?  
  
-No me importa lo que digas Potter- dijo Lucius mirándole con desprecio- da vergüenza. De familia tan destacada y juntándote con perdedores como tus amiguitos aquí presentes.  
  
-Llevas alrededor de seis años con los mismos insultos, Malfoy- dijo Samantha- ¿no tienes nada nuevo? ¿o tu cerebro no analiza tantas cosas?  
  
-No tengo razones para mirarte como persona Andrews. - dijo Malfoy- todos aquellos de Ravenclaw son tan inservibles como los sangre sucia, como Evans- en ese momento James toma por la túnica a Malfoy y cuando le iba a golpear Samantha interviene.  
  
-no James- dijo la joven deteniendo a su novio- no vale la pena.  
  
-No necesito que me defiendas - dijo Malfoy observando con desprecio a la chica, mientras James lo soltaba con violencia.- una perdedora como tu lo domina como cachorro entrenado...- mirando a James enojarse mas.- eso es lo que eres un cachorro entrenado por una perdedora- y observando a cada uno de los presentes con desprecio se retiró.  
  
-No soporto a Malfoy- dijo James - un día de esto me las pagará.  
  
Los demás observaron en silencio el rostro enojado de James. jamás lo habían visto así.  
  
*-*-*-*-**-*-*-**-*-**-*  
  
-¡¡Como la desprecio!!-dijo Sirius caminando entre vagón y vagón del expreso.- No se como pude comportarme así con Lily- dijo Sirius- tanta veces que me ha sacado a mi, y a los demás de problemas en Hogwarts. ¿cómo pude ser tan cruel? -mirando a su alrededor- creo que el hecho que Lily sea Prefecta y tan parecida a ella me hace comportarme de esa manera. ¿qué tan estúpido puedo ser?  
  
Recordando lo ocurrido semanas antes del regreso a Hogwarts y como un tiempo atrás se le declaró a la chica de la cual era su ira contra las demás chicas....  
  
----------Flash Back---------  
  
Ese día, la había encontrado como siempre en la biblioteca hundida hasta los codos en libros de Herbología y pociones. La ultima era una asignatura que no se le daba fácil a pesar que la profesora Cistery, era una buena y amable profesora que comprendía a los estudiantes.  
  
-Hola .- dijo él, al acercarse con libros en mano.  
  
-Hola Sirius- dijo ella sonriéndole- Supe que rompiste con Leslie de Hufflepuff.  
  
-No funcionó - dijo Sirius- me quería tener como una especie de trofeo y ese no soy yo...  
  
-LO que pasa es que te llevas de las apariencias de los demás- dijo ella sonriéndole- en todo caso, de las chicas...  
  
-Creo que me conoces a mi mas que el mismísimo James.  
  
-¿Cómo está James? no he podido hablar con él desde hace dos días. Tengo que hablar con James.  
  
-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo el chico observándole- ¿quieres ser mi novia?  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo ella cuando las palabras llegaron a sus labios y abrió los ojos como platos- yo...¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿es esto una de tus bromas?  
  
Pienso en ti todo el tiempo- dijo Sirius observándole- ¿por qué no me das una oportunidad a ver si sientes lo mismo que yo?  
  
-No puedo- dijo ella- me gusta alguien mas- mirándole- no es justo...hacerle algo así a otro chico. Rechazarlo por ti.  
  
-Somos perfectos el uno para el otro- dijo Sirius, agarrándole por un brazo.- ¿por qué no?  
  
-No me interesas de ese modo.- dijo ella.  
  
-Dame una oportunidad- diciendo en un susurro para no llamar la atención a esa parte de la biblioteca y acariciando sutilmente su blanco rostro con sus manos- se que te intereso...  
  
-...  
  
-¿por favor?  
  
-No- dijo ella decidida- no ahora- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y recogía sus cosas- por favor, no te me vuelvas a acercar con esas intenciones.  
  
------------Durante las vacaciones------------  
  
-Necesito polvos pica pica- decía mientras leía una lista y andaba con paquetes debajo de su brazo. Sin prestar atención donde caminaba, tropieza con alguien.  
  
-Perdón-dijo una voz de chica- no me fijaba por donde...  
  
-No hay cuidado- dijo el ayudando a levantar las cosas- yo tampoco...Eres tu.  
  
-Hola Sirius-dijo ella mientras el joven le ayudaba a ponerse de pie- ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
-Abasteciéndome- mostrándole los paquetes- ¿ tu?  
  
-Compro con adelanto algunas de mis cosas- dijo ella- pergaminos y tinta, que no necesito lista para saber lo que viene en ella. no me gusta venir cuando hay muchas personas. Hago mis compras con calma.  
  
-¿Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó el joven.  
  
-está bien- dijo ella observándole mientras el le ayudaba con unos paquetes de pergaminos. Pasaron la tarde juntos y nuevos sentimientos que pensó olvidados por aquella chic que le rechazó volvieron a florecer. Le invitó un helado de maní y chocolate. Cuando terminaron, comenzaron a caminar bajo el atardecer. No dijeron nada por mas de diez minutos. Hasta que Sirius no pudo mas. Cuando llegaban a la casa de ella, le asió por los brazos y le besó en los labios. Ella se sorprendió ante la actitud del joven. Dejó de la impresión, dejar caer las cosas en el suelo.  
  
Cuando él se separó de ella, le intentó mirarle a los ojos pero solo pudo leer confusión en su rostro. No la respuesta que él esperaba.  
  
-¿por qué?- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada.  
  
-sabes que me siento así por ti desde hace mucho tiempo- levantando su rostro por el mentón de la chica con su dedo.  
  
-Sabes que no siento lo mismo- dijo ella observándole- estoy con alguien mas...amo a alguien mas Sirius. lo sabes.  
  
-Me duele verte en sus brazos- dijo Sirius observándole.  
  
-¿puedes hacer a otra persona sufrir?- dijo ella observándole- él y yo hemos hablado del futuro Sirius. pensamos ( si estamos juntos para entonces) , casarnos, pues nos amamos...  
  
-Pero si lo conoces y están juntos desde muy poco ¿cómo puedes amarlo a él y no a mi?  
  
-Solo necesitas compartir por poco tiempo con alguien para aprender a amarlo... el amor nace de la comunicación y de la amistad...  
  
-Dame una oportunidad.-dijo el- en aquellos momentos, te gustaba supuestamente alguien mas, me dices que lo amas, y me acabas de responder el beso...- mirándole - no te comprendo.  
  
-Yo no te comprendo a ti- dijo ella observándole- ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Fuiste tu el que me besaste- alterándose ante la declaración del joven.  
  
-Sentí como me respondías.- dijo el mirándole.- sentí tu lengua ...no puedes negarlo. Querías saber que se sentía y ¿Ahora actúas como una ovejita inocente??  
  
-Miren quien habla- dijo ella alzando la voz- ¿con cuantas chicas has salido en toda tu vida?  
  
Guardó silencio y después de unos instantes, comenzó a reirse. Ella no comprendía el chiste.  
  
-¿Qué es gracioso?.- dijo ella finalmente.  
  
- que ingenua eres- sin observarle.- ¿Crees que lo que te dije en esos momentos o en todo caso ahora, es cierto?  
  
-¿de que hablas?  
  
-Ay mujer- dijo el sin mirarle- todo era parte de formar un record...ninguna chica ha podido resistirme a mi, o en todo caso a una de mis estrategias de conquistas.- dijo sin observarle directamente a los ojos- tampoco tu...podré anotarlo en la lista...-en ese momento una mano le abofetea en el rostro con fuerza. Sus ojos tenían lagrimas.  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves?-decía ella mientras recogía sus cosas del suelo y colocándose en la misma altura de su rostro- ¿Cómo eres capaz de semejante despecho? Entonces a él de todas las personas ¿y te dices decir ser su amigo? ¡¡respóndeme!!.  
  
Comenzó a caminar alejándose de ella. Sin mirar atrás, dijo . - Que no se te ocurra decirle esto a nadie, en especial a él. Le dices algo y le diré que tuya fue tu idea- dolía decir esas palabras pero lo ultimo que necesitaba era perderlo a él, a su hermano a su amigo.  
  
-Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabes no?  
  
-Una cosa es ser un idiota-dijo Sirius- y otra cosa es amarte con locura...Samantha.- mientras le observaba en la distancia de seis o siete pasos, entre uno y el otro.  
  
Respirando profundo dijo- no le diré nada a James ni a nadie pero por favor: olvídate de mi; enamórate de alguien mas.  
  
-No puedo prometértelo- comenzando a caminar alejándose de la joven.-  
  
------Fin del flash back---------  
  
-Esa idiota- en ese momento, se encuentra frente a frente con Remus quien le propina un puñetazo en el rostro. Sirius era físicamente mas fuerte y le llevaba unos centímetros a Remus.  
  
-¿Qué crees que haces?-dijo Remus viéndolo en el suelo y pasándose la mano donde le había impactado el puñetazo de su amigo.  
  
-¿por qué hiciste eso?- en el suelo.  
  
Ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, Remus dijo- es notable que ella te tiene así y que usaste a Lily para provocarle alguna clase de celos, pero ten algo en cuenta: ella ama a James. no pierdas la amistad de James por esta obsesión tuya...  
  
-¿Obsesión? ¿por qué dices que es una obsesión?  
  
-te he visto enamorarte a simple vista de la mayoría de las chicas en Hogwarts... en algunos casos, has salido de aquellas relaciones con la ayuda de nosotros tres...no pierdas la amistad de nosotros por esa tontería.  
  
-¿No puedes creer que me haya enamorado?-preguntaba a su amigo.  
  
Después de unos momentos en silencio dijo-no...enamorado no...mas bien tentación. Que sea la novia de James y una de las muy pocas que no te han hecho caso.... te tiene traumatizado...- riendo ante el gesto de Sirius- tu chica llegará con el tiempo- dirigiéndolo hasta una puerta de vagón que estaba cerrada- mientras, habla con Lily y pídele disculpas...  
  
Tocando en la puerta, estaba Lily Evans enterrada entre sus libros- Disculpa- dijo el. Ella no levantó la vista- quisiera disculparme contigo...estuvo muy mal lo que traté de hacer ahorita.  
  
-No se a quien tratabas de hacerle mal - dijo ella finalmente y sin retirar la vista del libro que supuestamente leía. Estaba sola. Él se sentó delante de ella.- pero lo que hiciste estuvo mal.  
  
-Lamento haberte lastimado de esa forma.-  
  
-Eres mi amigo- dijo ella- algunas veces soy hasta tu cómplice. Te he sacado de apuros con los demás, de situaciones que merecen la expulsión de Hogwarts. Pero ante todo, creía que era tu amiga...  
  
-Lo eres- tomando su mano- jamás lastimaría a mi amiga.-mirándole con ternura.  
  
-¿Lo sientes, entonces?- dijo ella sonriéndole .  
  
-Así es que me gusta- dijo el mirándole- que me sonrías.  
  
-He sido tu tutora por mucho tiempo-dijo ella sonriéndole-existe mas confianza en nosotros que en el resto de ellos...  
  
-Lamento las horribles palabras que dije- dijo el abrazándole- Lo siento Lily- besándole en la frente.  
  
-Esta bien- dijo ella recibiendo su abrazo- te perdono...  
  
-Se que esto es aprovecharse de la situación- dijo el separándose- pero conociendo a los demás chicos de la torre y en todo caso del resto del colegio. Me agradaría ir al baile de navidad con una amiga este año...para variar. Quisiera que esa amiga fueras tu...  
  
-Me sorprendes - dijo ella sonriéndose- usualmente voy a la fiesta con Remus quien también es mi amigo...pero le conseguiré una cita con una de mis compañeras de cuarto...de acuerdo, Black...desde ahora, tienes una cita.  
  
Remus escuchaba detrás de la puerta. Sabía que lo que necesitaba Sirius era una amiga y que esa amiga, la conseguiría en Lily Evans. Tomando de ese momento del carrito que pasaba con el té y las golosinas, caramelos que introdujo en sus bolsillos, caminó de regreso a su vagón. Horas después, llegaban a Hogwarts. Hasta que llegaron a su destino, Sirius Black no volvió a su vagón.  
  
-¿te ayudo?-preguntaba Peter a Amanda.  
  
-Eres un amor, gracias.- mientras el joven le ayudaba a descender del tren.  
  
-Se nos hace tarde- dijo Samantha observando a James buscar entre la multitud.- ¿qué te pasa?  
  
-Busco a Sirius- dijo James- no volvió en toda la tarde.  
  
-Conociendo a Canuto- dijo Peter.. - seguro encontró una chica linda de los cursos inferiores.  
  
-no sería Sirius si no lo hiciese.- dijo James sonriendo ante la imagen. Remus miró con complicidad a Sam y esta le devolvió la mirada. Se sonrojó. Le retiró la mirada.  
  
-Dios mío- dijo Sam en su interior.- Lupin lo sabe ¿cómo lo sabe? De seguro Sirius...-En eso, se aferró mas al brazo de James mientras caminaban entre la multitud de estudiantes. Pudieron observar a Hagrid el guardabosques, llamando con su potente voz y señalando a los estudiantes del primer curso, donde dirigirse. Saludó a los chicos, en especial a Peter, Remus y James.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó James ante la fuerza con el que la joven se agarraba de su brazo- ¿Qué te ocurre Sam?  
  
-Nada James- dijo ella- no me quiero perder entre esta multitud es todo- dirigiéndole una sonrisa que el le respondió.  
  
-Llegamos a casa chicos- dijo Sirius observándolos a todos- ¿Vámonos? - con su túnica ya puesta también. Acababa de descender del vagón de los chicos.  
  
-¿En donde estabas?-preguntaba Amanda- ¿con una chica?  
  
-Si- dijo el observándoles a todos y con mejor humor que mas temprano- contento de regresar a casa y con una amiga...  
  
-¿En serio?- preguntó James- ¿podemos conocerla?  
  
-Tal vez mas tarde - dijo Sirius observándole con ternura. No era secreto que para Sirius, James era el hermano que nunca tuvo. Jamás haría nada para lastimarle. Incluso si de eso dependía dejar en el olvido y enterrar en lo mas profundo de su alma, sus sentimientos por Samantha.  
  
No tan lejos, una pelirroja de ojos verdes, clavaba su atención en uno de ellos en particular...tan cerca y al mismo tiempo, tan lejos. En ese momento, dos chicas, de Gryffindor la sacan de sus pensamientos.  
  
-¡¡lily!!- decía una - Vamos que se nos hace tarde.  
  
-¿Qué haces ahí parada como en las nubes?-dijo otra.  
  
-Ya voy Melissa, Sally.-mientras subía a uno de los carruajes que la conducirían al castillo, donde un nuevo año comenzaba y su ultimo en Hogwarts y sin saber que le depararía el destino. Al año siguiente se alejaría de toda la magia o aceptaría con sus excelentes referencias (según la prof. Macgonagall) alguna plaza abierta en el Colegio o en el Ministerio...  
  
*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*  
  
Comentarios de las autoras: primer fic compartiendo creditos...yipeeeeee. Ambas (Crystal y Naiko) fanáticas de los merodeadores hasta mas no poder...  
  
Avances proximo capitulo: las clases iniciarán. Séptimo año, lleno de retos, bromas, leyendas...todo aquello que hicieron que los merodeadores fuesen recordados como lo que eran Leyendas entre todos aquellos que durante esos años pisaron Hogwarts.  
  
Comentarios, dudas, preguntas...a nuestros correos:  
  
Naiko_Li@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Sakura_journal@yahoo.com  
  
Aceptamos reviews también.- 


	3. capitulo 2

"SIEMPRE A TU LADO" Por: Naiko Li y Crystal23.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Capitulo dos: "Confesiones"  
  
Han pasado un par de semanas desde la llegada de los chicos a Hogwarts y todo esta en calma, lo que hace suponer a los profesores que cuatro de sus estudiantes del ultimo curso, están preparando alguna de sus bromas.  
  
Por los pasillos, un grupo de cuatro jóvenes -mejor conocidos como los merodeadores- esperan con impaciencia a que salgan de una reunión de Prefectos sus amigas.  
  
-Cómo tardan, deberían de haber salido ya, ¿no James? -Peter era muy impaciente cuando se trataba de esperar a que Amanda, saliera de las juntas de Prefectos, ella no era Prefecta, pero le gustaba mucho ayudar a sus amigas, puesto que Lily, Sam y Jonatan prefecto de su casa, le pidieron que les ayudara.  
  
-Cálmate Peter, ya deberías estar acostumbrado a esperarla, mira a Cornamenta, esta más tranquilo.-señalando a James quien tranquilamente observaba a ambos lados del pasillo, apoyado a la pared frente al salón donde estaban reunidos los prefectos.  
  
-Claro Lunático, lo que pasa es que James pudo ver a Sam antes de que entrara a la junta.- dijo Peter- así cualquiera mantiene la clama.  
  
-¿Es verdad eso, James? -con un poco de sorpresa en el rostro de Remus-  
  
-Si -como si fuera lo más normal de parte del chico- le dije a la profesora Macgonagall, que tenia que ponerme de acuerdo con Sam con relación a una de las asignaciones que ella dejó y que no comprendía bien...ella me dijo que estaba bien.  
  
-Si Remus, pero como tu estabas tan atento a la clase, ni te diste cuenta.  
  
-Vaya lo que haces por una chica Cornamenta, -Sirius lo decía como si fuera lo peor en el mundo-nunca imagine que mi mejor amigo, cayera tan bajo y por una chica, que es lo peor.  
  
Remus se le queda observando, sabe por demás que si Sam ,le hubiera hecho caso a él, en lugar de a James, estaría en una situación peor, ya que no la dejaría ni comer tranquila. Remus pensaba si en verdad se había enamorado de ella o solo era una obsesión por ella.  
  
James por su parte, pensaba que tanto le molestaba a Sirius, cualquiera en su lugar estaría feliz de que él era feliz, pero era Sirius Black. Él no estaría contento hasta obtener lo que quería.  
  
-Es verdad, el primer partido es contra el equipo de Amanda, Hufflepuff ¿no es así? -diciendo esto Remus para cambiar la conversación-  
  
-Por cierto hablando de eso ¿A quien vas apoyar Cola gusano? a nuestro equipo y amigo o a tu princesa....  
  
El comentario de Sirius hizo sonrojar a Peter, -era verdad. no sabia a quien apoyar, a ambos los quería mucho, James siempre le ayudaba cuando había problemas y de las bromas pesadas de los de Slyterin, pero Amanda era la chica que lo comprendía, que lo amaba sin necesidad de que fuera uno de los Merodeadores.  
  
- Pues la verdad es que Amanda es muy buena jugadora, será muy dulce y se creerá todas las mentiras de Canuto, pero es la segunda después de ti, ¿no James?-dijo Remus analizando los pro y los contra por Peter.  
  
- Si tienes razón Lunático, además que en verdad es muy buena buscadora, recuerden que el año pasado estuvieron cerca de ganarnos, pero no te preocupes Peter, apóyala. a mi no me molestará. -observando a su amigo-  
  
- ¿Como que no te molestará James?, -un enojado Sirius; parecía mas que indignado por el comentarios de los otros dos- él es uno de nosotros, no nos van a separar un par de chicas bonitas a nosotros, a los Merodeadores.  
  
Siendo visto por Peter y James sin poder comprender muy bien que es lo que le pasaba a su amigo.  
  
-Cálmate Canuto, que porque una chica te rechazara no significa que te quieras desquitar con estos dos enamorados, -señalando a Peter y a James- nosotros no hemos tenido suerte con las chicas, pero alégrate de la felicidad de ellos, ¿no crees? -mientras que con la mirada le decía que se calmara o todos se iban a dar cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Sam, y talvez perdería no solo a quien llamara el "amor de su vida", sino también a su hermano; a James.  
  
Remus siempre se hacia entender con la mirada a los demás, cosa que pasaba mas comúnmente con Sirius, ya que él era mas observador que sus otros dos amigos, además del secreto que Remus sabía de Sirius.  
  
- No te preocupes Lunático, que Peter y yo ya sabemos como se las gasta cuando una chica lo rechaza, y mas si es que lo ha rechazado por partida doble, ¿no es verdad Colagusano?-dijo James  
  
- Si. tienes razón, además, si nosotros no lo soportamos ¿quien lo hará?  
  
Lo cual provoco la risa de los ahí presentes.  
  
-Miren que tenemos aquí el grupo de los perdedores. - dijo un Lucios Malfoy, con tono burlón se encuentra en frente de ellos, acompañado de Crabble y Goyle-  
  
- Y ahora ¿que quieres Malfoy? -un Sirius ya molesto y encontrando por fin con quien desquitarse-  
  
- Cálmate canuto, mira ya vienen las chicas.  
  
Tras lo dicho por Remus un grupo de jóvenes salían de un salón.  
  
- Hola mi amor, ¿te volviste a desesperar, verdad?- Sale Amanda para saludar a Peter con un tierno besos en los labios, sin percatarse del ambiente tenso que se podía sentir.  
  
- Hola chicos, -saludaron al mismo tiempo Sam y Lily, que no le toman importancia a que Malfoy y sus amigos estén presentes. Simplemente, ignoraron su presencia.  
  
Mientras atrás, viene otra chica muy enojada y se acerca a Malfoy comentándole algo.  
  
-Vaya, ¿conque se salieron con la suya? -dirigiéndose a las jóvenes que estaban con los merodeadores- pero claro una partida de chicas inútiles debía estar acompañadas de un grupo de igual de inútiles iguales a ellas.  
  
- Repite los que acabas de decir Malfoy y te envió a la enfermería, - dijo, un James muy molesto por el comentario-  
  
- Lo dicho: no entiendo como es que tu Potter se junte con este grupo de perdedores.-señalando a Samantha y a su novio.  
  
- Ya basta Malfoy; si estas molesto es conmigo yo fui la de la idea -Saliendo a la defensiva de su novio-, yo fui quien sugirió que esta fiesta de Halloween se realizara con un baile, como la de navidad.  
  
Y era cierto. Samantha a la cabeza, con Lily como segunda, habían solicitado que se organizara un baile en la noche de brujas, uno de los motivos de la reunión de los prefectos era el de coordinar todo lo necesario para la celebración con éxito de la actividad.  
  
- No entiendo, como ustedes dos, señalando a Sam y James- se junten con un grupo de perdedores -dirigiéndose a los demás, y poniendo celosa a la chica que estaba con él y a todos los demás presentes sorprendidos.  
  
- De cuando, ¿no me ofendes Malfoy?- era demasiado extraño. Lucius Malfoy no hablaba mal o insultaba o en todo caso, ofendía a un miembro del bando enemigo (Claro, para ellos). James estaba impactado y que decir de los demás. Todo aquello se le hacía muy extraño.  
  
- Pues la verdad es que, aunque perteneces a Ravenclaw, tu también eres de sangre pura como los Slynterin y Potter. -sorprendiendo aun más a los presentes-, es más: hasta linda, Andrews. si no fueras novia de Potter, te permitiría ser mi pareja para el baile. -Ya deja de molestarla Malfoy, si no quieres que te vaya.....-dijo James avanzando un poco mas.  
  
- Ya cálmate James, no vale la pena que te metas en problemas por una basura como él. agarrando a James para que no se le fuera encima a Malfoy- dijo Remus.  
  
- Mira tan bajo has caído Potter, que hasta tu amiguito Remus te tiene controlado.  
  
- Mira: esto lo hacemos para que James no se meta en problemas pero yo, -diciendo esto Sirius y volteando y dándole un puñetazo en la cara- yo no tengo nada que perder...-en ese momento Lucius del golpe, cae al suelo.  
  
-¿Que ocurre aquí? -llegando la profesora Macgonagall a buen momento, ya que Crabble y Goyle iban a saltarle a Sirius; ya James y Remus, estaban preparándose para atacar a los dos gorilas de Malfoy.  
  
- Nada profesora solo salimos de la junta -decía una Lily muy segura  
  
- ¿Entonces que hace Malfoy tirado en el piso?-Preguntó Macgonagall, señalando el lugar donde Malfoy aun yacía.  
  
- Nada profesora -Una Narcisa (novia de Lucius) muy indignada por lo que dijo antes su novio- solo que se tropezó y calló.- aun así y con todo lo dicho, momentos antes por Malfoy, la chica lo defendió.  
  
- Bueno si usted lo dice Señorita lo creeré -No muy convencida la profesora.-Ahora quiero que marche cada uno a sus clases y que un "incidente" de esta magnitud no se vuelva a repetir ¿quedó claro?  
  
- Si profesora -contestando todos los presentes y retirándose a sus respectivas clases.  
  
**********************  
  
Ya en la noche, cuando todos dormían cuatro sombras se deslizaban sigilosamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, tanto tiempo haciendo lo mismo, que ya se sabían demasiados bien como andar por ahí a oscuras.  
  
- Remus ya sabes como podemos poner eso.-Dijo James hablando muy bajito.  
  
- Si James, esta vez si se pasó ese Malfoy; hasta yo mismo estoy mas que molesto.-respondió su amigo.  
  
- Peter, estas con nosotros ¿verdad?  
  
- Claro. Esta vez si se pasaron, ya veremos como estarán mañana, es la ocasión perfecta para vengarme de todas las malas pasadas que me hacen pasar, -pero con un poco de miedo en su rostro. Recuerda una promesa hecha más temprano-solo que no se enteren las chicas, prometimos no hacerles nada y si Amanda se entera, me corta.  
  
- Cálmate Colagusano. que yo también lo prometí y mira que Sam es una chica muy dulce pero tiene su carácter, no es así ¿Canuto? -observando a su amigo que esta junto a él-  
  
-¿ Porque lo dicen Cornamenta? - un tanto nervioso por el comentario, y pensando que ella no seria capaz de haberle comentado lo sucedido en las vacaciones-  
  
- Acaso ya no recuerdas la ocasión, cuando recién entramos, si no mal recuerdo le pusiste esas víboras en el lugar donde se sentó. ¿Recuerdas?  
  
- Es verdad, yo lo recuerdo Canuto, ese fue el día que nos los conocimos.- comentaba un sorprendido Peter que se aguantaba a duras penas la risa-  
  
- Ay, ya no me lo recuerdes, esa vez fue de las pocas que la pase mal.- dijo su amigo, recordando aquel infortunado día.  
  
- Ni que lo digas. En esa ocasión, también fue cuando me comenzó a gustar, pero nunca imagine que algún día me haría caso -lo decía un James que no se aguantada la risa-  
  
-Pues ¿tan divertido fue? - preguntó un Remus con cara de que sucedió-  
  
- Yo le cuento -comento James, sin que Sirius pudiera evitarlo y recordando lo sucedido.  
  
----------Flash Back---------  
  
Dos chicos muy alegres andaban buscando un vagón vacío para comenzar a planear sus travesuras. Era su primer curso en la escuela de hechicería, mejor conocida como Howgarts.  
  
- Mira aquí hay un vagón vació- comentaba un chico de cabello Negro-  
  
Si mira aquí podremos planear nuestra llegada al colegio - decía otro muchacho de cabello color negro y ojos negros, que tenia unos lentes-  
  
- Pero para que esperar a la llegada, podemos comenzar aquí mismo -decía el chico de cabello negro, muy entusiasmado con la idea.  
  
- Si tú lo crees, pero no conocemos a nadie Sirius, o ¿tú si conoces a alguien?-preguntó a su amigo.  
  
- Claro mi amigo, conozco a dos que tres chicas que seguramente ingresaran a la escuela también.  
  
- Vamos Sirius,¿tan pronto vas a comenzar a buscar novia?.  
  
- Claro que no, por ahora lo único que me interesa es hacer buenas bromas y ser tu mejor amigo. -poniendo una cara de niño de como crees yo novia a mi edad, la cual no creyó nada el otro-  
  
Mientras hablaban, un chico más pequeño que los otros dos y más tímido se asomaba por la puerta del lugar  
  
- Disculpen,¿ están ocupando todo el vagón?.  
  
Tras lo cual dos los chicos que estaban en su interior se miraron y el de lentes le respondió.  
  
- No, no estamos ocupando todo el vagón, ¿por qué preguntas?  
  
-Bueno, es que me preguntaba si podría quedarme aquí, lo que pasa es que hay otro muchacho como de nuestra edad, molestando a todo el mundo, conque si son de sangre pura y otras cosas.  
  
-Y a ti ya té molesto -dijo El chico de lentes, a modo de comprensión, ya que él conocía muy bien de quien hablaban.  
  
-La verdad si -con un poco de temor porque fueran amigos del otro muchacho-  
  
- Bueno: pues entra entonces no te quedes hay, -mientras le extendía la mano para presentarse- mi nombre es James Potter y este amigo de aquí es Sirius Black.  
  
-Hola mucho gusto, -regresando el saludo- mi nombre es Peter Pettigrew y estoy en mi primer curso, ¿Ustedes?  
  
- Nosotros también, -hablando por fin el chico llamado Sirius- estas seguro James.  
  
- Si ¿por qué lo preguntas?  
  
-Porque no podremos planear nada, talvez sea amigo de esa molestia- señalando a Peter.  
  
- No lo creo, si dice que lo molestó, además él me agrado y creo que podremos confiar en él, talvez quedemos en la misma casa todos -a James, su padre ya le había comentado algo de que tendrían que ser seleccionados para quedar en una de las diferentes casas, pero no le comentó como-  
  
- Esta bien James, nunca te equivocas al juzgar a alguien -se estaría lamentando esas palabras algún día-  
  
Peter que se quedo muy confundido por la platica de esos dos; prefirió no preguntar nada, talvez se arrepentiría si pregunta algo.  
  
En ese instante entran un grupo de tres chicas, que al verlas, Sirius sonrió a la primera que entraba.  
  
- Hola Sam -sonriéndole y sacando algo de un lugar escondido en sus ropas - no te vi en la reunión de la semana pasada.  
  
- Hola Black, mis padres no pudieron ir, -con cara de que pretendes, te conozco bien-  
  
- Nos presentas a tus amigas  
  
- Claro si tu me presentas a tus amigos.  
  
Pero James se quedo como hipnotizado con la chica que hablaba, y no se percató de las otras dos.  
  
- Miren les presento a mis dos nuevas amigas -señalando hacia donde estaban las otras dos- Lily Evans y Amanda Watson. -Tras lo cual las chicas sonrieron- y yo soy Samantha Andrews.  
  
- Y yo te presento a mi mejor amigo y hermano. -abrazando a James- él es James Potter y el chico de aquí es Peter Pettigrew, lo acabamos de conocer.  
  
-Hola- sonrieron los otros dos, y James dándole la mano a Sam, pero James no le quitaba la vista de encima a Sam y no la soltaba, quien se dio cuenta y se sonrojo levemente, haciendo que Sirius se molestara un poco.  
  
De pronto se escucho un grito de parte de Sam quien dio un salto casi cayendo en los brazos de James, quien la sostuvo para que no se cayera, poniéndose ambos rojos de la vergüenza, pero Sam mas de lo enojada.  
  
- ¡¡¡Sirius Black!!, sabia que no me libraría de tus tontas y ridículas bromas, -decía una muy molesta Samantha y separándose de James-  
  
Riendo a mas no poder Sirius y dejando a los demás presentes muy sorprendidos por lo ocurrido.  
  
- ¿Que es tan gracioso Sirius Black?, -sacando de su pierna una víbora que él le había puesto y la cual se subió por su pierna sin darse cuenta- sabia que esto ocurriría -sacando su varita que llevaba escondida en la otra mano- pero esta vez no te vas a salvar...  
  
Todo fue tan rápido que no se percataron de la situación, Samantha de había dado una cachetada a Sirius, mientras que con la varita le había cambiado el color del cabello a púrpura y le hizo crecer la nariz un poco dejando al chico tirado en el suelo.  
  
Al verlo de ese modo todos los demás comenzaron a reír sin poder evitarlo, tanto chicas y chicos, estaban sorprendidos del modo en que Sam podía usar la magia y tras calmarse un poco la risa Lily preguntó.  
  
- Que bien que usas la magia Sam, me tienes que enseñar a hacer esos trucos.-aun riendo por el estado del joven.  
  
- Gracias Lily, pero la verdad es que mi Madre me ha enseñado algunos trucos para ocasiones como estas, de sobra conocemos a Sirius, como para permitir que me haga una de sus bromas, además que aquí no va a ver quien lo supervise, así que chicas les mostraré algunos trucos para que no se dejen engañar por su "cara de ángel".  
  
- Y sus amigos serán igual que él, -Amanda que en todo el tiempo es tuvo callada, señalo a James y Peter- porque si es así, es una lastima tan tiernos chicos que parecen.  
  
Haciendo que las otras dos observaran por fin a los otros chicos, y se percataran de que ambos parecían ser amables y no de la forma de ser de Sirius.  
  
- ¿Que me has hecho Andrews? -grito un Sirius muy molesto ya de pie- voy a ser él hazme reír de todo el colegio, déjame como estaba antes.  
  
- Claro te dejaré como antes, pero antes -pensando muy detenidamente lo que iba a pedir- tienes que prometer que no nos harás ninguna de tus absurdas bromas a Amanda, Lily y a mí, ¿entendido?.  
  
- ¡¡¡Claro que no prometo nada!!! -casi gritando Sirius, pero James se le acerco un poco-  
  
- Mejor acepta, no querrás salir del tren con ese color,¿ verdad?  
  
- Hay pobre de mí, -decía Sirius como para causar lastima de las chicas- no puedo salir así, afuera.  
  
- Pues entonces ríndete Black o te dejare así de por vida, recuerda que sé usar un poco mas la magia que tu, además que si les dices a nuestros padres, ellos me creerán a mí y no a ti.- dijo una muy segura Sam-  
  
- Esta bien, me rindo, -con solo escuchar mencionar a sus padres y sabiendo que ella tenia razón opto por rendirse- prometo no hacerles ninguna broma a ustedes tres, pero solo a ustedes...  
  
- No importe en la casa que nos quedemos ni tampoco tus amigos nos harán bromas, ¿entendido?.  
  
- Entendido -decía un Black sin poder creer lo que decía-  
  
- Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos todos -Volteando la chica para quedar de frente a los demás y dedicándoles una sonrisa a todos- aun cuando quedemos en otras casas ¿sí?  
  
A lo cual todos contestaron que sí  
  
- Miren nada mas que tenemos aquí: el perdedor más grande del mundo, Potter¿ no te he dicho que dejes de juntarte con ese? - señalando a Sirius- a pero miren si ya tienes mas amigos perdedores.  
  
- Malfoy, deja de molestar a todos, ya me cansaste con tus tonterías de siempre -un fastidiado James-  
  
- Miren que tenemos aquí -sin tomarle importancia a lo que dice James y dirigiéndose a Sam- ¿acaso tu no eres Samantha Andrews?  
  
- Si, ¿por que preguntas?  
  
- Mira sigue mi consejo ya que Potter no lo hace, aléjate de esta partida de tontos y de esa sangre sucia, -señalando a Lily- ella no es de nuestra clase.  
  
-¿Sangre sucia?- dijo Lily que no sabía el significado de esa palabra.  
  
-¡¡Retira lo dicho Malfoy!! -dijo James y los demás, excepto Lily estaban con el rostro serio y bastante ofendidos.  
  
-No tengo por que- mirando a Lily como quien mira excremento en su zapato- puedo olerlos y distinguirlos.- señalándola- es hija de Muggles.  
  
-¿Muggles?- preguntaba Lily nuevamente. Para ella, ellos hablaban otro lenguaje. Amanda estaba sorprendida.  
  
-Son personas que no tienen poderes...y vienes de familia de personas normales ¿No?- preguntó Amanda por lo bajo a Lily.  
  
-Mis padres y mi hermana no tienen poderes...soy la única.  
  
-A eso se refiere.- dijo Amanda dejando claro en la mente de Lily que el termino de "Sangre sucia" utilizada por Malfoy, era una especie de insulto por el estado en que los demás jóvenes miraban a Malfoy.  
  
-Eso no te importa, y yo tengo a las amigas que yo quiero-respondió Samantha a lo dicho por Malfoy mientras Lily y Amanda hablaban.  
  
- Definitivo: se te esta pegando lo de Potter y Black, mira que es una lastima, o jala quedemos en la misma casa para que te alejemos de ellos. -decía Malfoy alejándose del lugar junto con otros dos que iban con el-  
  
- No lo soporto. siempre es lo mismo -Se quejaba un James muy molesto-  
  
Dirigiendo una mirada a todos los demás.  
  
-----Fin del flash back---------  
  
- Así que eso pasó, -decía Remus muy sorprendido, ya que aunque los conocía no los veía hasta que bajaron del Expreso.  
  
- Pues si, aun no lo puedo creer, una chica me gano en mi propio juego -decía con una pose de "que mal me fue" y en eso fue interrumpido por otro -  
  
- Quien lo pensaría, -decía James- que esa chica me gustaría desde entonces y por fin sea mi novia.  
  
-¿ así que te gustaba desde entonces? -decía Peter con un tono de malicia-  
  
- Pu.... pues si, solo que no comenté nada porque pensé que a Sirius le gustaba, pero al ver que no pasaba nada entre ellos, fue que me decidí, y para mi sorpresa ella me correspondió.  
  
- Bueno pues ya hay que irse de aquí, que alguien nos puede sorprender aquí - decía un poco molesto Sirius siendo observado por los demás-  
  
- Si vámonos. ya terminamos con esto y si nos descubren...-dijo Remus tratando de salvar a Sirius de las inminentes preguntas.  
  
- Esta bien lunático, vamos ya - decía James.  
  
**********************  
  
A la mañana siguiente todos bajaron a desayunar al gran comedor, ya unos cuantos alumnos estaban hay, y los merodeadores entraron muy tranquilamente hasta que fueron interceptados por dos alumnos de Slynterin.  
  
- Ustedes que les hicieron a nuestras ropas -decían dos alterados Crabble y Goyle- que nos pica mucho -dejando muy sorprendido a todos los que se encontraban en el gran comedor-  
  
- ¿Nosotros? -con cara de "yo no hice nada", de parte de Sirius - si acabamos de llegar, ¿de que hablan?.  
  
- No mientas Black -decía otra de las alumna de Slyterin- ¿que han hecho con nuestra ropa.?  
  
- Nosotros no hemos hecho nada, además que acabamos de llegar y no nos hemos acercado a ninguno de ustedes.-con una cara de seriedad que cualquiera le hubiera creído-  
  
-No se que hicieron -dirigiéndose a ellos y Lucios Malfoy bastante molesto y rascándose todo el cuerpo y igual que sus demás compañeros de casa- pero me las van a pagar.  
  
Todos se quedaron observando a escena, mientras los alumnos de Slyterin, salían del comedor dirigiéndose a sus dormitorios a cambiarse. Todos iban rascándose como si algo les picara.  
  
Al salir todos ellos, los alumnos que estaban presentes en el comedor de las demás casas no aguantaron mas las ganas de echarse a reír.  
  
Se veían muy cómicos todos rascándose -comentada un chico de Hufflepuff de cuarto curso-  
  
-Es verdad- decía otro de sexto de Ravenclaw, lo que hizo que los cuatro amigos comenzaran a reír, pero un grupo de chicas los esperaban sentadas en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
- Lo prometiste James -le reprochaba su novia-  
  
- No te enfades con migo, -abrazándole y dándole un tierno besos en los labios a su novia-  
  
- Peter: no creí que rompieras tu promesa -con una carita triste observando a su novio le reprochaba Amanda-  
  
- Vamos chicas, perdónenlos -al ver la situación Lily los defendió, no le gustaría ver separadas a esas dos parejas, los quería mucho- además que ellos se lo buscaron.  
  
- Gracias Lily, a ti si te gusto la bromita ¿verdad' -decía Sirius muy contento-  
  
- Así que si fueron ustedes - decía Lily ya mas segura- ¿pero como lo hicieron? Remus en verdad con tu actitud cualquiera hubiera dicho que ustedes no hicieron nada. Gran actuación.  
  
- Olvidémoslo mejor ¿no creen?, Sam ¿me perdonas? es que no puedo permitir que te haya dicho todo eso el otro día - con cara de enamorado muy triste-  
  
- Esta bien, pero no vuelvas a romper una promesa ¿si? -le sonrió su novia-  
  
- Vamos Amanda: ya perdona a Peter, que mas da de vez en cuando una broma, por todas las que le hacen a el si -le suplicaba a Lily a su amiga-  
  
- Está bien. pero que no vuelva a suceder ¿si?- mirando a su novio, que ni siquiera hablaba para que lo perdonara- vámonos Sam que nos toca clase juntas.  
  
- Es verdad nos vemos chicos -dando un besos a su novio y despidiéndose de los demás- nos vemos mas tarde Lily, quedaste de ayudarme con pociones, ¿nos vemos en la biblioteca.?  
  
-Si nos vemos chicas. -se despedía una Lily un poco triste- bueno chicos creo que también tenemos que irnos a nuestro salón.  
  
Saliendo todos a sus respectivas clases.  
  
**********************  
  
Todo era calma por un par de semanas, todos estaban a la espera del primer partido entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, ya que había gran expectativa por ambos equipo, un grupo de chicas descansaba en el jardín.  
  
- Hola chicas. Sam ¿te gustaría jugar un partido de ajedrez con migo?.-Le decía James a su novia y él tenia un tablero con el-  
  
- Claro James, y esta vez te ganaré.  
  
- Pues si van a jugar yo me voy, -decía Lily y se levanto para irse, ya sabían que cuando James y Sam jugaban ajedrez tardaban horas, serian novios pero no se dejaban vencer uno del otro  
  
- Bueno yo voy a buscar a Peter. espérame Lily, nos vemos mas tarde -dirigiéndose a James y Sam.  
  
Ya solos comenzaron a jugar, hasta que Sam apartó el tablero.  
  
- ¿Que te ocurre? no volviste a dormir bien verdad -tomando entre sus manos el rostro de James y con una cara de preocupación-  
  
- ¿Cómo es que te das cuenta de lo que me pasa? -con una cara de asombro en él-  
  
- Porque te amo y me doy cuenta de todo lo que te pasa,. en las vacaciones te vi un poco preocupado la ultima semana, ¿que te ocurre? Conociéndote, ni a los chicos les has dicho nada ¿verdad?- ya mas preocupada-  
  
- no. a ellos tampoco les he dicho nada -volteando la cara para que no viera Sam su preocupación-  
  
-Vamos James, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, además ¿no ya hemos platicado que en un futuro nos casaremos? (claro si siguen juntos), -sonrojándose levemente y poniendo cara de tristeza- ¿Es que acaso no confías en mí?  
  
-Claro que confió en ti Sam, lo que pasa es que no te quiero perder.  
  
- Entonces dime que te sucede.  
  
- Esta bien, dos semanas atrás antes de regresar a Hogwarts, tuve una platica con mi padre....  
  
- Y no puede ser tan grave como para dejarte en ese estado ¿o si?  
  
- Hablamos sobre que voy hacer saliendo de aquí, y bueno yo - temiendo decirle a la joven por miedo a que se preocupara-  
  
- Si. dime James  
  
- Bueno, pues pienso ser Auror y combatir contra Voldemord.  
  
- ¿Y esa es tu preocupación? vamos James - tratando de alegrar al chico- yo no te lo había comentado, pero también pienso ser Auror y combatirlo, no me gusta que esos que lo siguen, o sus ideales por lo menos, molesten a los que amo y a mis amigas, como Lily.  
  
- Pero Sam: ese es un trabajo muy difícil para ti, ¿por qué no trabajas mejor en el ministerio? tu padre puede buscarte un buen puesto.  
  
- No, -con una decisión que James conocía de sobra- ya hablé con mis padres y están de acuerdo, por favor no te opongas tu, además que estaríamos juntos mientras no tengamos familia claro - sonrojándose ante lo declarado-  
  
- Creo que no te haré cambiar de parecer ¿verdad? pero si prometes siempre estar con migo, lo acepto. -abrazándola-  
  
- Claro. nunca me separare de ti, no tienes ni como evitarlo, pero eso no es lo que te quita el sueño, ¿dime que te pasa?  
  
- No se, tengo pesadillas, sueños muy raros, como explicarte.  
  
- Pues de la forma mas sencilla del mundo, cuenta tus sueños.  
  
- Bueno sueño con un chico parecido a mí, pero con ojos color verde como de cuantos años mas joven que nosotros, que lucha contra una figura negra, luego veo a personas que conozco tristes y a mi peleando contra alguien y un bebé.-dudando de sus propios pensamientos.- no se Sam, son tantas cosas que no puedo definir bien que pasa, pero al final de mis sueños, siempre escucho la voz de alguien que me dice que algunos sacrificios son necesarios para salvar a la mayoría-sacudiendo su cabeza para no pensar en ello- no logro entender que me pasa Sam y eso me aterra, ver a Sirius o a los demás en peligro por mi, me asusta.  
  
- Tranquilo, ahora te entiendo y se que, si estamos junto podremos conseguir una solución, ¿que te parece si vamos a ver a Dumbledore para ver si el nos puede decir que pasa?  
  
- Si ya lo había pensado. pero no estaba muy seguro de hacerlo  
  
- Pues no te preocupes. yo te acompañare a verlo.  
  
Quedando abrazados viendo como se ocultaba el sol a lo lejos, sumido cada uno en sus pensamientos, muchas sorpresas les esperarían antes de terminar el año, sorpresas que ninguno de ellos puede imaginar, mientras la calma reina, en su vida, se pregunta hasta cuando estarán así tranquilos, cuando comenzara la lucha contra aquel que quiere terminar a todos los que se anteponen a sus planes.  
  
**********************  
  
En alguna parte, adentro del castillo un otros dos jóvenes se reúnen para discutir algunos asuntos  
  
- ¿Por qué es que has cambiado tu actitud hacia Andrews, Lucius?  
  
- Cálmate Narcisa, no te pongas celosa, mi intención es continuar con el plan que acordamos, nada mas.  
  
- ¿Y para eso tienes que casi invitar a salir a esa tonta?- en un tono autoritario y reprochador.  
  
- Claro ese será el modo mas fácil de separarlos, además que tengo un as bajo la manga; me han dado una información muy valiosa para separar a Black y Potter, que ese es nuestro fin y Andrews puede ser de mucha utilidad en el grupo, además que maneja mejor la magia que cualquiera de nosotros y me han informado de fuera, que la necesitan a ella también.  
  
- ¿Estas seguro que solo es por eso?  
  
- Claro querida.  
  
- Y tu informante, ¿vendrá esta noche?  
  
- Pero por supuesto que no, nadie debe saber quien es o todo se vendrá abajo.  
  
- ¿Ni siquiera yo puedo saber quien es el?  
  
- Lo siento pero no. ni tu, además mira ya comienzan a llegar.  
  
Llegando un grupo de unos 15 chicos, entre ellos Snape, quien era uno de los que mas odio les tenia a los merodeadores.  
  
- Buenas tardes compañeros creo que es hora de iniciar esta reunión.  
  
- No crees que es muy peligroso hacer una reunión como esta en el colegio -un Snape un poco nervioso, porque no sabía a ciencia cierta, en lo que se estaba metiendo-  
  
- No lo creo, además podemos decir que estamos poniéndonos de acuerdo para los próximos partidos o para los exámenes.-dijo Lucius con tono de confianza en su voz.  
  
- No muy convencida una chica dice.- está bien; pero que sea rápido tenemos que irnos pronto a sospecharán.  
  
-Esta bien, y como yo los he reunido comenzaremos..  
  
Dando inicio una inusual reunión de la cual se enterarían solo después de algunos años.  
  
**********************  
  
En otra parte del castillo, otra joven encuentra a sus dos mejores amigos.  
  
- Hola Sirius, Remus -saludaba una triste Lily Evans-  
  
- Hola Lily -contestaron a la par los jóvenes-  
  
- ¿Por qué tienes esa carita tan triste? -decía Sirius acercándose a ella-  
  
- Dime algo Sirius, - viéndolo fijamente a los ojos- y no quiero que me mientas.  
  
- Vamos mujer me asustas, ¿que te ocurre?-dijo el chico.  
  
- ¿Te encuentras bien Lily? -decía un preocupado Remus, al ver a su amiga de ese modo, sentía como si se estuviera desmoronando por dentro-  
  
- Si Remus, pero ahora quiero que me conteste Black.  
  
Cosa que hizo que los jóvenes se preocuparán mas.  
  
- Si ¿que quieres que te responda?, pregunta lo que quieras.  
  
- ¿Estás seguro que no me vas a mentir?  
  
- Si te lo prometo. no mentiré.  
  
- Esta bien, dime que lo que vi hace una semana es mentira -con una mirada fría nunca vista en los ojos de Evans por nadie hasta ese momento-  
  
- ¿De qué hablas Lily? no te entiendo.  
  
----------Flash Back---------  
  
Un chico solo en un salón vació, o por lo menos eso cree él, ya que una joven esta estudiando en el salón de junto que se comunicaban solo por una puerta, ya que era un salón solo para prefectos y nadie mas entraba a él.  
  
El salón tenia varios cubículos, que pertenecían a cada uno de los prefectos de la escuela, no se veía a simple vista si había o no personas por ahí, pero si había una joven estudiando ahí para no ser molestada, no quería ver a nadie y menos a él, el chico de sus sueños. sabía demasiado bien que tenía a otra y no le quedaba mas que resignarse a olvidarlo, cuando de pronto escucha que alguien entra y escucha voces.  
  
- Hola Sam, ¿como estas?  
  
- Sirius, ¿que haces aquí? este es un salón para prefectos sabes demasiado bien que no debes estar aquí.  
  
En chico tiró con fuerza del brazo de ella haciéndole que se acercara a él  
  
- Suéltame, - forcejeo un poco la joven, sabía que si no se soltaba el podría causarle muchos problemas- te digo que me sueltes.  
  
- No puedo. -jalándola un poco mas - no puedo olvidarte, por favor deja a James y se mi novia.  
  
- Estás loco - dijo con los ojos muy abiertos por lo que acababa de escuchar- déjame en paz por favor, ¿de cuantas maneras te lo tengo que pedir?  
  
- No, No te voy a dejar hasta que seas mi novia-insistió el joven.  
  
- Entiende: ya te lo he dicho dos veces, no quiero ser tu novia, además que yo ya tengo a James y lo amo.  
  
- Eso no puede ser,¿ como es que lo amas a él si me conoces a mi de años  
  
- Entiéndelo Sirius, lo amo a él y nunca lo dejaría por ti, por favor no te vuelvas a acercar a mi. -diciéndolo como una suplica- déjame en paz.  
  
- No puedo. te amo Samantha,¿que no lo puedes entender?  
  
- No, no puedo entenderte, -ya con lagrimas en los ojos- nunca me haz interesado de ese modo, nunca te he dado motivo para que pienses de esa manera de mi.  
  
-No es que lo digas, lo veo en tus ojos me quieres a mi; no a él.  
  
- Te equivocas. lo amo a él y daría mi vida por el, déjame tranquila no te quiero hacer daño, por favor.  
  
- ¿Daño? ¿Daño? pero si me lo haces cada vez que me rechazas, cada vez que te veo besándolo, abrazándolo ¿es que acaso no entiendes que me muero de los celos?  
  
- ¿Celos? ¿Por qué Celos? . ya te lo he dicho: nunca te he dado motivo para que pienses así de mi, déjame tranquila,¿ serias capaz de hacerle un daño a el? ¿a tu amigo? ¿ a James?  
  
Tras lo cual el chico suelta a la joven, quien se coloca a unos metros de él, casi en la dirección de la joven escondida.  
  
- Perdóname Sam, tienes razón nunca le haría daño a él-razonando lo dicho por la chica..  
  
- Por favor: olvídate de mi, busca a una buena chica que te haga caso, que te comprenda.  
  
- Lo intentaré; pero no te prometo nada, solo te pido que te alejes de mí.  
  
- Sabes que es imposible, siempre estamos todos juntos, yo no puedo alejarme de ustedes, porque James se alejaría también y yo no quiero eso, perdóname Sirius pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides.  
  
Saliendo lo mas rápido que pudo del salón, dejando a un chico muy dolido y desesperado.  
  
- ¿Por que? ¿por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mi? ¿enamorarme de la novia de mi hermano? ¡¡maldición!! -dando un golpe a la pared- tengo que olvidarla de algún modo.  
  
Saliendo él también para irse y dejando sola a una sorprendida Lily Evans que no podía terminar de asimilar lo ocurrido.  
  
-----Fin del flash back---------  
  
- ¿Lo escuchaste todo Lily?-preguntó un avergonzado y sorprendido Sirius. que decir de Remus, Que estaba sorprendido.  
  
- Si. lo escuche todo y me doy cuenta, que lo que tu sientes por Sam no es que mas pura obsesión hacia ella.  
  
- Te lo dije Canuto, te advertí que tuvieras cuidado, quien sabe quien mas se pudo dar cuenta de lo que te ocurre.-dijo Remus analizando todo lo dicho en esos momentos por sus dos amigos.  
  
- Y si Potter se entera, dejará de ser tu amigo, ¿quieres eso Sirius? ¿perder su amistad por una obsesión de tu parte?  
  
- ¿Lo ves?- dijo Remus- hasta Lily se a dado cuenta de tu obsesión., que en esa ocasión fue ella quien te vio, que si fuera otro, ya se lo hubiera comentado a James y lo que sea Sam siempre te ha rechazado.  
  
- ¿Quieres perder su amistad, Sirius? - decía una ya mas calmada Lily-  
  
- No.... por supuesto que no, ¿pero que puedo hacer? ya no se como sacármela de la cabeza -con una desesperación marcada en el tono de su voz y visible en su rostro.-  
  
- Vamos Sirius, -dijo Lily mas entusiasta- no te preocupes; nosotros te ayudaremos, ¿verdad, Remus?  
  
- Claro con tigo Lily junto a nosotros, me ayudaras a vigilar que este loco no cometa una tontería ¿verdad?- sonriéndole a Lily y después a Sirius, para subirle los ánimos.  
  
- Claro. no permitiremos que nada malo ocurra, además que Sam y James se aman demasiado, nada los separaría y en cambio, tu Sirius, perderías su amistad, la amistad de ambos.  
  
- Esta bien. haré lo que me digan, pero por favor ayúdenme a controlarme.- dijo Sirius en tono de suplica.  
  
-Muy bien- dijo Remus en voz de comando y mirando a Lily- este será el comité especial dentro de la división "Merodeadores incorporado"- con un acento muy gracioso, para subir los ánimos de ambos- La encantadora y soltera Lily Evans preside...-señalando con su índice y haciendo una reverencia a la joven.  
  
-Muchas gracias- dijo ella respondiendo el saludo y haciendo una reverencia por igual.- mi colaborador Remus Lupin.  
  
Riéndose ante el dramático acto de ambos jóvenes, Sirius dice- Ambos están locos...-observando por todas partes para que nadie los viese haciendo esos dramas en el pasillo.  
  
-Mi distinguido señor: ¿acaso duda de la capacidad de estos dos terapeutas?- preguntó Lily.  
  
-¿Tera que?- preguntaron ambos jóvenes.  
  
-Terapeutas...ayudan a las personas con ciertas manías, problemas, o en este caso obsesiones...  
  
-Ah...-dijo Remus observándole-. Ahora si entendí.  
  
-Yo también- dijo Sirius mas contento.  
  
-Empezaremos esta noche.- dijo Lily.- te ayudaremos hablando de todo aquello que te moleste...pero no en la sala común...- dijo ella bajando su voz.- sería muy notorio y no queremos que nadie nos escuche ¿Verdad?  
  
-Sería desastroso- dijo Remus mirando a Sirius. este alzó una ceja como quien tiene la respuesta y dijo- ¿No estarás pensando en...  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Lily observándolo a ambos- ¿Qué?  
  
-Salir de la sala común a los jardines...-dijo Remus leyendo la mirada. - y de ahí, a una parte del bosque prohibido que es inofensiva....  
  
-o podemos utilizar el aula de Astronomía que en la noche nadie se aventura por esos lados....  
  
-Mañana lo decidiremos chicos- dijo Lily- por ahora, una palabra a nadie. Será nuestro secreto ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-de acuerdo- al unísono.  
  
-Bien. Creo que tenemos cosas que hacer...-comenzando a caminar con los chicos...  
  
  
  
Ideas para Cáp. 3 el juego contra Hufflepuff y mas bromas de los merodeadores, una visita a Dublemon y secretos de parte de los padres de James y Sam (sobre su descendencia) que les serán revelados solo a ellos dos hay no se que mas luego seguimos en msn oks.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*  
  
Comentarios de las autoras: Capitulo dos terminado...bueno.. ojalá les guste este capitulo aunque está un poco largo...^^ hicimos lo mejor posible para no dejar ningún detallito afuera (deberían vernos reunidas para arreglar, un detallito por aquí, otro por allá- Ya sabemos "¿cómo pudieron separar a James y a Lily?" todo tiene su razón...no hay porque desesperarse...muchas gracias por los correos los reviews para la historia...nos alegramos mucho que esté gustando tanto...esperamos no decepcionarlos... Para los que siguen las historias de Hp en ingles, se habrán dado cuenta de la versión en Ingles...es la misma historia ^^ decidimos que no podíamos dejar de hacerlo en Ingles para que los que no entienden el español, puedan disfrutar de esta historia...  
  
Avances próximo capitulo: Bueno el juego contra Hufflepuff, el enfrentamiento entre el equipo de Amanda el de James ¿quién ganará? ¿Quién apoyará a quien? Además de la primera sección terapéutica de Sirius...para morirse de la risa...sin olvidar las bromas de los Merodeadores y ¿por cuánto tiempo ocultarán el secreto los chicos? ¿y Sam? No sospechará del cambio de Sirius o en todo caso, de la cercanía de estos tres merodeadores.  
  
Comentarios, dudas, preguntas...a nuestros correos:  
  
Naiko_Li@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Sakura_journal@yahoo.com  
  
Aceptamos reviews también.- ^^ 


End file.
